NotsoMagical an Understanding
by FlamingRose11
Summary: Harry's charm is what drew Luna to him, but will his charm keep them apart? better than summary, ... i think. luna and harry at first. maybe some Neville and Luna.r&r please!DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter... my bank account is proof.
1. Chapter 1

It all realistically started in his fifth year

CHAPTER 1

It all realistically started in his fifth year. I was in my fourth. We were in the same compartment together in the train heading towards Hogwarts. as the train ride went along, I constantly peaked over the top(or bottom depending on how you look at it) of my most recent quibbler issue to steal some glances at the boys across from me. one was an awkward boy with slightly wavy hair. he had Somewhat dark eyes, and a quirky, nervous smile, and the other had slightly messy hair with green eyes and was very squirrelly. I think it had something to do with all the nasty looks people were throwing at him. It was very hard for me not to look at them, but it wasn't because of their looks that first attracted me to them. What I couldn't help noticing was that they didn't stare at me like most people did. they looked at me, sure, but like a real person.

"hello," I said, " I'm Luna Lovegood."

"hi" said the boy with dark eyes, " I'm Neville Longbottom." Ah, so this was the Longbottom boy. He was from the Gryffindor house. I had heard plenty about him and his parents. Apparently, his parents suffered under the cruciatus curse and had been driven insane by the pain of it all. It was quite a pity that would have to happen to anyone, but I was nonetheless sitting across the way from the other boy whose parents had died by the hand of Voldemort: Harry Potter. All I had heard about him was that he was the boy who lived, and had survived close encounters with Voldemort many times in his life. he was now known to people as a liar and a threat to the ministry of magic. I just knew all the regular things other people knew, but I didn't know either of these two boys as a personal friend might know them. As if on cue, Harry started to speak: "hi, I'm-"

" I know who you are" I interrupted, " you're Harry Potter,"

" yes," he said, obviously waiting for the judgment, " yes I am."

" I've heard a great deal about you. They say you and Dumbledore are strategizing a conspiracy against the ministry of magic. It's very nice to meet you." I said, looking at him intently. Obviously what I said had unnerved him. He started fidgeting even more; so much I thought that the trunks placed above our seats were going to tumble down and hit us on the heads.

" it's okay, you know, what they say about you and Dumbledore building a conspiracy against the ministry. If it's true, which I highly doubt, I wouldn't mind."

" you wouldn't?" Harry asked, clearly troubled.

" no," I said, then leaned in closer to make sure no one would hear me but him and Neville, "I'm still upset that they didn't let us know about the nargle invasion a few months ago."

" the what?" he said, with an even more oblivious expression across his face.

" nargles," I repeated, " they were studying a handful of them in the ministry and then they started to breed out of control and got out of the building unnoticed. Now they are all over the united kingdom and some have made their way into France."

" nice to know," he said, not sure how to respond to this enlightening piece of news.

When we got off the train and into the carriages pulled by the thestrals, the Potter boy started freaking out as if he had gone mad. He was a very giddy type of person. "Don't worry," I reassured him, " you're not going insane. They are really there. They won't hurt you." He was calmed down a little after hearing this piece of information but not by much. It was obvious he thought I was mad like everyone else did. though he was a sharp moving character I was drawn in by his hypnotizing green eyes. You can always tell a lot by a person's eyes. They tell a person's story. His was filled with pain, heartache, and fear, but there was something else, something hidden that seemed like it wasn't willing to come out of the shadows. He caught me staring at him so I ducked behind the issue of _The Quibbler _that I was in all honesty not reading.

I decided to change my train of thought to the Longbottom boy. I looked into his eyes and saw mostly warmth, but suffering on his part as well. It wasn't the same as the potter boy, but there was a sense of looking at the joys in life in his eyes I couldn't find in the Potter boy's eyes. In prevention of getting caught by this boy as well, I ducked behind the tabloid in my hand once again and turned my mind to the great feast that was to fill my empty stomach soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once I was at the feast, I kept trying to steal glances at the Potter boy. There was something about him that was simply hypnotizing. I couldn't figure it out. Every time I stole glances at him, Neville seemed to catch me doing it. I focused intently on the pudding in front of me. How could I be so out of it? why couldn't I be inconspicuous?

After the feast, Neville lagged behind the Gryffindor fifth years. Before I knew it, he was in step with me.

"If you like Harry, why don't you just tell him?" he said. I could tell he was trying to get into the habit of being blunt. He was being very successful.

" I do not like Harry Potter. Why would I have any reason to?" I said in response.

"I don't know. Maybe publicity?" I shot him a look of utter evil. It really caught him off- guard. "sorry," he quickly said, "I guess you're not one of those people who's dying for a taste of fame?"

" You guessed correctly…that time," I said. He smiled. " I've got to head to the common room to get the password, not that I'll remember it," he said. With that he rushed off leaving me in a simple daydream of what it would be like if marshmallows really were as light as clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry i haven't updated much on this story, but here comes a pretty good update i think, especially for you romantic hearts out there you'll enjoy the subtle romance.don't forget to keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 3

The next few weeks were the same as the first day at the castle. I went on with my lessons, read my normal issues of The Quibbler, and searched the halls for the Potter boy. I felt like every one had their eyes on me. Every time I was anywhere near the fifth year Gryffindors I always caught Neville's eyes on me. I always instantly turned red every time I saw a smirk play across his face. He and I had become very good friends so I knew he was playing around, but that didn't keep me from getting embarrassed. The weeks past into months and before I knew it, the Christmas holidays had come. Poor Dad could not afford to send home that year, but I didn't really mind staying in Hogwarts. The castle was a second home and a place I never lost interest and excitement in. it always had something secret I had not discovered yet.

Two weeks before Christmas I decided to explore the castle. I ran down a long hallway where all the windows had been opened in order to get rid of a smell very similar to burning rubber coming from McGonagall's room. A nice cold breeze blew across my face that gave me the impulse to let my hair down. As I shook it out, I ran into something firm and hard that nearly knocked me over. I lost my footing and fell back into a stone column. I felt a headache coming on. I slid down to the floor, with my throbbing head following suit. Everything suddenly went black.

When I woke, I expected to be in the hospital wing- just because that's where people usually take people they see passed out in the hallway- but instead I was right where I had fallen. As I eased my eyes open, I found a pair of deep green eyes staring back at me. As everything came back into focus, I noticed the thick rimmed glasses and jet black shaggy hair. It was the Potter boy. I felt the color rush to my cheeks. I slowly started to sit up. My head was still throbbing. I felt his hand on my back helping me sit up, causing me to blush even deeper.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I frowned at him with an incredulous look. Why would anyone ask such an obvious question? Of course the answer would be no. I just slammed my head into a solid stone column and got knocked out for whatever period of time, and he's asking if I'm okay?! He looks down and blushes himself, most likely for the insufferably stupid question he had just asked.

"Sorry," he says with a tone that was...could it possibly be?... Shyness?

"Er, can you see my finger?" he asked. I nod my head.

"I'm fine," I muster out. I go to stand up only to fall into him.

"Whoa," he says, "maybe I can help you to the hospital wing."

"No that's okay," I say, my voice straining. I hope he doesn't notice, but of course he does.

"Come on," he says encouragingly, " just to make sure you don't have a concussion, okay?" I nod my head, just to put my hand to it as it throbs. He helps me slowly get to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey just sent me out on my way after checking me. She said I had no concussion and would I please get out of her way because there was a student who had decided to sniff his potion causing his nose to swell to the size of a watermelon. I asked why he would be making potions and she said it was Snape's tutorial, also a fancy word for detention.

" So, do you know what I ran into?" I asked with a tired edge to my voice. He cleared his throat nervously.

"well, er..." He continued looking at his feet, " er... you ran into me, Luna." he looked up to give me a guilty smile. My heart stopped. He knew my name! I stopped for a second to catch my breath. It was not the time to get boy crazy. Then my eyes widened in surprise. I ran into _him_?

"How is that possible? When I ran into you, it felt as if I hit a rock!" I blurted out.

I watched his face turn red as he looked away. I looked the other way in embarrassment. Apparently it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Quittich gives you a workout," he said simply. We walked silently down the hallway for a while, give or take a couple of times we cleared our throats nervously and unnecessarily.

"So," I said, tired of the awkward silence.

"So," he replied, clearing his throat.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I blurted out.

"Sorry," I said hurriedly, "you probably have things to do, I shouldn't barge in. I know you-" He put his hand over my mouth, causing me to blush. He hurriedly removed it.

"I'd like that," he said softly.


End file.
